In vehicles having a third row seating option, it is generally necessary to move one of the left or right rear seats to a forward leaning easy-entry position to allow greater access to the third row seating located behind the rear seat assemblies. In order to move a rear seat assembly to an easy-entry position, the seatback will generally be pivoted forward relative to a seat portion of the seat assembly, and the seat assembly will move forward along a track system. Generally, as the seatback is pivoted forward, a latch mechanism will unlock from the track system to allow the seat assembly to move forward along the seat track. A seat track lock release stroke generally requires a finite displacement in order to trigger the latch mechanism to unlock from the seat track. If the minimum stroke to unlock the latch mechanism is not achieved during an easy-entry function, then the seat track may be subject to a ratcheting noise resulting from the latch mechanism being partially engaged with the seat track. Further, if the minimum stroke is not achieved, the latch mechanism may be fully locked with the seat track, thereby resulting in the seat assembly being locked in position on the seat track. Thus, an over-travel mechanism is desired to ensure that the track mechanism is fully and consistently released from the seat track during an easy-entry function.